


Oh mamma mia

by MonBu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bốn mùa ở Ý và câu chuyện về cặp tình nhân.<br/>“Ngoài ra, Dino và tôi đến Sondrio để chạy trốn gia đình.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hè qua thu đến

**Author's Note:**

> Thay vì sequel cho I love that guy, chúng tôi trân trọng giới thiệu đến độc giả một fic đầy lãng mạn, một cuộc phiêu lưu tình ái dưới góc nhìn của một người 17 năm tự nắm tay mình :3  
> Bên cạnh đó, có ai thấy cuộc đời u ám không? :3 Không? Nếu vậy bạn không phải 99er rồi :3 Xin chào các chị và các em :3 Hoặc các cô và các bác :3 Hoặc các bà và các cụ :3 Nếu Bộ GD quyết định cho thi Toán trắc nghiệm và thi Sử, Địa, GDCD cho Ban Xã hội thật thì thật vui biết bao:3  
> Chúc vui vẻ :3

_Oh mamma mia_

_He's Italiano_

_I love the way when I look in his eyes…_

Tiếng của cô hàng xóm văng vẳng trong một buổi trưa mùa hạ, nhẹ và thanh, khẽ cô đọng trong cái nắng dịu và vương lại đâu đó trong tâm trí Hibari. Cậu đang ngồi bên cái bàn gỗ tròn cạnh cửa sổ để đón tí gió hiếm hoi của một ngày như thế này, tay vẫn bận bịu với đống sổ sách nhưng đầu óc lại dần trở nên mụ mị vì cái nóng.

Ý chưa bao giờ nóng như hôm nay, chưa bao giờ kể từ lần đầu cậu đặt chân đến đất nước này ba năm trước. Khi còn học trung học, mùa hè đất Ý luôn là một cái gì đó mát mẻ, một làn gió thoảng mang theo cái khô khốc đặc trưng – ít ra cũng là một sự thay đổi so với cái nóng hầm hập ở Nhật. Sự thật là như vậy. Nhưng đôi khi cái kiểu không khí khô hanh ấy lại khiến người ta mệt người hơn là cứ nóng vã hết cả mồ hôi ra, bỏ hết mọi công việc lại đấy rồi đi tìm vài que kem siro mà nhấm nháp.

Hibari khẽ thở ra, bàn tay nãy giờ viết không ngừng nay chững lại. Chàng trai đưa tay lên xoa mắt, khẽ ngáp một cái. Có lẽ cậu nên tạm gác lại đống này trước khi Dino về đến nhà và tìm thấy một Hibari bất tỉnh dưới đất. Cậu đóng mấy cuốn sổ lại nhanh chóng như để chắc mình sẽ không tham công tiếc việc mà làm tiếp, sau đó đứng lên vươn người. Chàng trai nhìn quanh, nhận ra sự im lặng của căn nhà. Hibari chưa bao giờ để ý nơi này lại im ắng đến thế khi không có cái giọng vui vẻ thái quá của Dino ở đây; tất cả những âm thanh còn sót lại là tiếng vù vù khe khẽ từ cái quạt trần màu xanh bám bụi, tiếng hát của cô hàng xóm, tiếng radio rè rè của ông già nhà đối diện – ông ấy vẫn hay có thói quen bắc ghế bố ra ngồi ngoài cửa hóng gió, và tiếng bánh xe đạp lạch cạch của ai đó đi ngang qua.

Cậu ngáp thêm một cái, đưa tay ra sau xoa cần cổ mỏi nhừ, đi ra bếp tìm cái gì đó lành lạnh để uống. Cái khí trời khô hanh này tạo cho người ta cảm giác như miếng bọt biển bị hút hết nước vậy.

Cậu mở tủ lạnh ra và thấy mấy lon trà chanh mà Dino mới mua hôm qua, lấy một lon và đưa chân đá cánh cửa tủ đóng vào. Mở nắp lon, Hibari uống thử một ngụm. Cũng không đến nỗi nào, có lẽ cậu nên ngừng chỉ trích sở thích uống những thứ toàn chất tạo ngọt hóa học của anh ta.

Chàng trai tiến tới phía cửa sổ, ngồi xuống cạnh cái bàn của mình và nhìn ra ngoài. Dù là giữa trưa, nhưng nắng không quá gay gắt. Có lẽ một đám mây to đã che mất mặt trời, hoặc do địa hình trũng xuống của khu này mà căn nhà phía sau nhà họ đã chắn nắng đi. Một vài vệt nắng lọt qua khe hở đâu đó, đọng thành vũng trên mặt đường lát sỏi trắng. Tiếng lạo xạo của sỏi dưới bước chân của ai đó. Tiếng ngâm nga của cô hàng xóm vẫn chưa dứt.

Cậu hơi chúi đầu nhìn qua bên ban công nhà bên phải, thấy một người phụ nữ da bánh mật đang phơi mẻ đồ toàn quần áo trẻ con. Cô vẫn ngâm nga giai điệu của bài hát yêu thích, thi thoảng hát lên vài câu.

_Oh mamma mia_

_He's Italiano_

_He's gonna tell me a million lies…_  

Cậu khẽ nhướn mày, nghĩ về cái thông điệp mà bài hát mang đến cho mình. Dino là một gã người Ý, tất nhiên, và anh ta chưa bao giờ nói một điều gì sai sự thật với cậu. Ít ra thì không phải những lời mật ngọt của mấy gã có vẻ ngoài như bọn hippie. Đôi khi anh ta có thể nói dối, ai chả có lúc nói dối chứ, nhưng chỉ cần đó là thứ anh ta hứa với cậu thì sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện hai lời.

Dino hứa sẽ mua cho cậu một căn nhà nếu cậu đến Ý.

Cậu đến Ý và thấy một căn nhà, nằm trong khu dân cư yên tĩnh, hiền hòa.

Dino hứa sẽ luôn ở bên cậu.

Đến bây giờ anh ta vẫn chưa chết, và điều đó thì nói lên khá là nhiều thứ.

Dino hứa sẽ không ép buộc cậu phải có sự gắn kết với anh ta.

Cái đó, Hibari nghĩ, lại là một thứ anh ta không thể làm được. Cái không thể làm thì không nên hứa, cậu vẫn hay nói với anh ta như vậy, và lần nào Dino cũng chỉ cười trừ. Cậu biết người đàn ông luôn che dấu cảm xúc của mình đằng sau vẻ vui vẻ ngớ ngẩn, và chỉ khi anh ta nghĩ mình đang ở một mình, vẻ trầm tư phù hợp với độ tuổi mới hiện ra.

Dino luôn trông có vẻ suy nghĩ rất nhiều mỗi khi vô tình những cuộc nói chuyện thường nhật của họ chạm đến cái chủ đề nhạy cảm ấy. Anh ta luôn lảng ngay sang chuyện khác khi nhìn vẻ mặt không thay đổi của cậu, sau đó khi cậu đi tắm hay ngủ gì đấy, anh ta sẽ ra ngoài hiên nhà ngồi hút thuốc. Rõ ràng anh không thích thuốc lá, vì Hibari không thích thuốc lá, nhưng đôi khi nhiều thứ khiến con người ta không thể tập trung suy nghĩ, và cái thứ đấy lại giúp họ bình tâm hơn. Dino không biết cậu vẫn hay ra ngoài ban công và nhìn xuống cái dáng ngồi của anh ta, sau đó bỏ vào nhà với cảm giác khó chịu cuộn lên trong lòng.

Cậu không muốn làm anh ta tổn thương, vì tin hay không thì tùy, cậu yêu Dino. Tình cảm ấy nhen nhóm trong lòng cậu từ thuở nào, nhẹ nhàng và kì lạ như lần đầu họ gặp nhau, rồi dần dần reo lên như một đóm lửa hồng, ấm áp và khác thường. Từ lúc nào ánh mắt cậu luôn hướng về phía cửa khi đồng hồ đã điểm 6 giờ mà chưa có tiếng xe, từ lúc nào cậu trở mình thức dậy nửa đêm lạnh để rồi mắt nhắm mắt mở vắt cái chăn lên người kẻ đang nằm co ro bên mình, từ lúc nào cậu bỏ ra hàng giờ chỉ để suy nghĩ loanh quanh về một ai đấy. Nếu là lúc trước, có lẽ cậu đã tự cười vào mặt mình khi bỏ phí thời giờ cho những thứ tình cảm phù phiếm.

Nhưng cho dù vậy, vẫn có một thứ gì đó ngăn cản cậu chấp nhận lời cầu hôn của Dino.

Cậu không biết mình mong chờ gì từ phía người đàn ông – công bằng mà nói, anh ta đã giao hết tất cả những gì mình có cho cậu, kể cả tính mạng. Cậu không biết mình mong chờ gì, chỉ biết mình cảm thấy thiếu. Người ta hay bảo kể cả khi con người có tất cả, họ vẫn sẽ cảm thấy mình không có gì cả. Đó là một thứ lòng tham mà đôi khi nghĩ lại, cậu cảm giác như mình đang đòi hỏi quá nhiều từ một người mù quáng vì mình. Tất nhiên anh ta mù quáng không có nghĩa anh ta không bị tổn thương khi không được đáp trả.

_Oh mamma mia_

_He's Italiano_

_I love the way when I look in his eyes…_

Tiếng hát nho nhỏ của người phụ nữ cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu. Hibari chống cằm nhìn cô, uống một ngụm trà từ cái lon đang dần hết lạnh.

_I love the way when I look in his eyes…_

Cậu ngẫm nghĩ, khẽ mỉm cười khi nhớ về ánh mắt của người đàn ông.

Nó, bất cứ khi nào cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt hắn, đều chất chứa một thứ tình cảm cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể đáp trả lại hết.

Nụ cười trên mặt Hibari tắt dần khi nghĩ đến đấy.

"Nhức đầu thật." cậu khẽ lầm bầm, đứng lên đi ra sofa ngủ, bỏ lại giọng hát nhè nhẹ phá vỡ cái tĩnh lặng khô khốc của ngày hè.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Mùa thu là mùa của rượu vang đỏ.

Hibari không thích các thứ đồ uống có cồn, ngoại trừ vang. Cậu khá hài lòng khi Dino luôn mang về những chai vang ngon nhất mỗi khi anh ta đi ra nước ngoài, nhưng người đàn ông luôn có cách làm cậu vui hơn nữa khi mang về những chai vang từ Sondrio. Vang ở đây hầu hết làm thủ công, chính vì thế hương vị của chúng luôn có gì đấy rất riêng biệt – Dino hay gọi đấy là vị "hoài niệm" – luôn khiến người khác tiếc nuối khi không mua thêm vài chai.

Hibari không phải người sành vang, nên cậu chỉ đảo mắt khi anh ta thao thao bất tuyệt về mấy vùng đất anh ta đi qua và đặc trưng của thổ nhưỡng mỗi vùng đã tạo nên vị khác nhau thế nào. Cậu chỉ biết nếu có vang và thêm thịt bò muối nhấm nháp trong một ngày thu se lạnh, thì mấy hộp trà quý Đệ Thập gửi có lẽ cũng chưa cần bóc vội. Và Hibari là người rất thích trà, thế nên điều đấy chứng tỏ vang và bò muối không phải chỉ là mấy thứ vớ vẩn.

Mùa thu này, có lẽ vì cả cái đùi bò muối to tướng mà Elena – cô hàng xóm da bánh mật của họ - đem cho sau chuyến du lịch, cả hai quyết định đi đến Sondrio. Phải rồi, ở đấy không những vang ngon, mà bò muối cũng ngon. Thật là tiện cả đôi đường.

"Anh nghĩ chúng ta đi lạc rồi." Dino nói, cười ngại ngùng và lấy tay xoa xoa gáy.

Sau nửa ngày đi tàu và qua các thể loại phương tiện khác, họ đến được Sondrio vào tầm giữa trưa sau khi bắt đầu đi từ tối hôm qua. Cả hai cất đồ ở một khách sạn nhỏ nằm gần trang trại trồng nho, sau đó bắt đầu cầm bản đồ đi loanh quanh. Sondrio là một thành phố nằm lọt giữa các dãy núi của vùng Alpi, như một Atlantic trên cạn với vẻ cổ kính nguyên vẹn từ thời Trung cổ: những ngõ hẻm ngoằn nghoèo, những bậc thang bằng đá thô nhám bọc quanh hàng dãy nhà xây theo kiểu cổ với mái nhà mang đủ các sắc thái của màu xám, phía xa là núi trùng trùng điệp điệp tưởng như không bao giờ hết. Lại thêm một lý do để Hibari thích nơi này.

"Tôi biết điều đấy từ nửa tiếng trước rồi." cậu đáp, quan sát khung cảnh xung quanh. Họ đang ở đâu đấy giữa lòng thành phố nhỏ, với hàng tá các cửa hiệu khiêm tốn nằm san sát nhau, bày bán những thức quà chỉ có ở vùng này.

"Thế sao em không bảo anh?" Dino đau khổ nói, khẽ thở dài khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của Hibari. Tất nhiên là vì cậu muốn thấy vẻ lạc đường ngớ ngẩn của anh, còn gì khác nữa?

"Tôi đói rồi," Hibari nói, chỉ vào một nhà hàng bé tí tường sơn vàng với cái biển gỗ kê trước cửa ghi thực đơn trong ngày, "ăn đi rồi tính tiếp."

Dino gật đầu và cả hai đi vào. Chuông cửa kêu leng keng vui tai và một người phụ nữ có bím tóc đen dài đến ngang thắt lưng ngước lên từ cái bàn cô đang lau, mỉm cười với họ. Hibari để ý cách ăn mặc của người phụ nữ thậm chí cũng mang nét gì đó của phụ nữ thời xưa, và thầm nghĩ cái thành phố này thật kì lạ. Có lẽ đó là lý do mà Dino bảo vang ở đây mang vị "hoài niệm" - mọi thứ từ cảnh vật cho đến con người và thực phẩm đều thoáng nét của một thời rất xa.

Người phụ nữ tiến đến với hai quyển thực đơn sau khi cả hai đã ngồi xuống một cái bàn gỗ vuông kê gần cửa ra vào, im lặng chờ đợi họ chọn món. Hibari chọn risotto nấm còn Dino chần chừ mãi mới chọn được tortellini. Anh ta bảo sau một thời gian dài chỉ ăn canh miso và cơm trắng với cá chiên thì mình cảm thấy muốn ăn tất cả mọi thứ trong thực đơn. Hibari không trách anh. Dù sao chính cậu cũng cảm thấy mình cần đi học nấu ăn trước khi một trong hai người chết vì ngán cơm kiểu truyền thống. Dino thì quá vụng về, chưa kể quá bận, để đi học nấu ăn, còn cậu thì ngoài những lúc bị Tổng cục làm phiền thì hầu như đều khá rảnh rỗi, thế nên chẳng có lý do gì để từ chối cơ hội làm bữa ăn của họ thêm phong phú cả.

Người phụ nữ mỉm cười lần nữa, vẫn không nói gì, viết vào quyển sổ trên tay mình và đưa cho họ xem.

"Hai vị còn cần gì nữa không? Chúng tôi mới làm một mẻ nước hoa quả sủi tăm." Cô viết.

Họ trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên một chút, nhưng Hibari lắc đầu và ra kí hiệu "cảm ơn" bằng tay. Người phục vụ gật đầu và đi vào bếp, để lại họ và một vài người khách ngồi cách đấy mấy bàn. Họ trông có vẻ là dân phượt – ba người đàn ông với bản mặt đỏ lên vì cháy nắng, bên cạnh là ba-lô lỉnh kỉnh. Giờ này cũng đã quá bữa trưa nên khách khá vắng.

"Anh không biết em biết dùng ngôn ngữ kí hiệu đấy." Dino nói, hai tay khoanh trên bàn, nhìn người đối diện bằng một sự chăm chú toàn vẹn. Hibari luôn thích như vậy: được chú ý, được tôn trọng.

Cậu nhún vai, "Mới học gần đây thôi. Nó khá là thú vị."

"Reborn cũng từng bảo anh nên học nó, nhưng vì Romario biết khá nhiều thứ tiếng và cả ngôn ngữ kí hiệu nên anh chả học làm gì." Dino khẽ cười.

Cậu cười mũi, "Nghe người đứng đầu một gia tộc nói kìa. Tôi vẫn không hiểu sao Nhà anh đến giờ vẫn trụ được."

"Kyoya thật độc miệng." anh ta lầm bầm, bĩu môi nhìn xuống quyển thực đơn trên bàn. Hibari không nhận xét thêm gì về điều ấy, cậu đã quá quen với kiểu giận dỗi trẻ con của người đàn ông.

Họ nói chuyện phiếm trong khi chờ thức ăn, và tiếp tục bàn về lịch trình của chuyến đi trong khi dùng bữa. Họ cũng có nói chuyện với ba vị khách bên kia – ba người đấy bảo họ cũng định đi thăm vườn nho và rằng trông chủ quán có vẻ vui khi có ai đó biết dùng ngôn ngữ kí hiệu, họ đã ở Sondrio được bốn ngày và ngày nào cũng đến đây ăn chỉ để nhìn nét chữ gọn gàng của người phụ nữ.

Người phụ nữ tóc dài đặt lên bàn Dino và Hibari một đĩa zeppole be bé khi họ sắp ăn xong và chìa quyển sổ ghi "quán mời" với nụ cười dịu dàng thường trực, sau đấy quay đi để lau dọn bàn.

Hai người đã quá no để ăn thêm, nhưng vì món bánh trông có vẻ hấp dẫn, thế nên họ ăn chậm lại và ngồi nhấm nháp nốt món bánh, ngắm nhìn con phố chật hẹp như co lại với hàng loạt các cửa hàng sát nhau. Cuối cùng, khi nhận ra mình đã ngồi lại quá lâu, cả hai nhanh chóng trả tiền và ra về. Hibari đứng lại nói gì đấy với người phụ nữ sau khi thanh toán trong khi Dino đứng bên ngoài chờ, hai tay đút túi, hít đầy lồng ngực không khí trong lành, mát lạnh của vùng núi. Anh thấy người phụ nữ nhìn mình, ánh mắt có gì đấy rất dịu dàng, nhưng người đàn ông quay đi. Dino có cảm giác họ đang nói về mình.

"Hai người nói gì lâu vậy?" người đàn ông tò mò hỏi, nắm lấy tay cậu khi cuối cùng Hibari cũng tạm biệt người phụ nữ. Cậu không giật ra, và Dino thấy phấn chấn hơn hẳn.

"Cô ấy bảo anh trông giống chó Cocker." Hibari trả lời.

"Cái quái?!"

"Và tôi bảo sự thật là như vậy."

"Hả?!"

"Sự thật là như vậy." Hibari lặp lại, miệng nhếch lên.

"Em chả có tí khiếu hài hước nào cả." Dino nói, hơi kéo cậu sát gần mình hơn.

Họ đi về đến khách sạn, sau đó mang theo ít đồ và thuê một chiếc vespa để đi vòng quanh đến hầm vang của người quen Dino. Ban đầu Hibari bảo rằng trông thật ngớ ngẩn khi hai gã đàn ông cùng ngồi trên một cái vespa, nhưng trước việc đi bộ đến gãy chân và trông ngớ ngẩn thì cậu đành chọn vế sau.

Thật tình cờ họ gặp ba vị khách ngồi cùng nhà hàng nhỏ lúc nãy.

"Chào mấy bồ!" một anh chàng da ngăm rám nắng, quấn cái khăn in hoa văn trên đầu chào họ, miệng cười toe toét, "Thật trùng hợp nha."

Họ làm quen với nhau và giới thiệu tên – người quấn khăn là Tony, một người nữa có tóc húi cua và cạo hình zig zag sau gáy tên Giovanni, còn người còn lại trông cao hơn hẳn mọi người (thậm chí cao hơn cả Dino) và trông chững chạc hơn hai người kia thì được gọi là Piero.

Năm người dần trở nên thân thiết hơn và mặc dù Hibari không thích lắm kiểu vui vẻ thái quá của ba người kia – họ gợi cho cậu nhớ đến mấy ông khiêng kiệu ở lễ hội mùa hè – cậu thấy họ cũng không quá tệ để làm bạn đồng hành. Cho đến chiều tối, cả nhóm quyết định những ngày tiếp theo sẽ đi cùng nhau vì lịch trình của họ khá tương đương. Bên cạnh đó, họ có thể cùng thuê một chiếc xe du lịch nho nhỏ cùng một hướng dẫn viên bản địa để tiết kiệm chi phí.

Mặc dù không muốn công nhận, nhưng Hibari đã có khoảng thời gian khá vui vẻ với bốn tên lúc nào cũng cười toe toét và lạc quan yêu đời. Ngày cuối cùng của chuyến đi, họ quyết định ra khỏi sự bao bọc của vùng núi Alpi và đến hồ Como. Hồ Como mùa thu trong vắt như ngọc lục bảo hóa lỏng, phản chiếu cái sừng sững của dãy núi phía xa và cái mịt mờ của từng cụm mây trắng xóa.

"Kyoya!" Dino gọi và Hibari quay qua. Tiếng máy ảnh vang lên.

"Anh có thể báo trước khi chụp không?" cậu hỏi nhưng không tỏ ra khó chịu, khoanh tay trước ngực nhìn người đàn ông đang xem lại ảnh.

"Em chắc chắn sẽ che mặt nếu anh báo trước." anh ta trả lời đơn giản, vẫn nhìn mấy tấm hình chụp lén chàng trai. Hibari thật đẹp. Mọi thứ - cảnh vật, không khí, thời tiết, ánh sáng – tất cả đều khiến cậu trông sinh động hơn hẳn, như một tạo vật được tạo nên từ tuyết núi Alpi và nắng mùa thu.

Tony đứng ở phía bên kia hồ từ khi nào, vẫy tay gọi với sang. Dino và Giovanni nhanh chóng chạy men theo bờ hồ đến bên kia. Hình như Tony thấy gì đó. Hibari và người còn lại thuộc dạng thích di chuyển từ tốn hơn, thế nên họ đi chậm rãi, cảm nhận vẻ đẹp của thiên nhiên mùa thu.

"Họ thừa năng lượng thật. Nhất là Dino ấy." Piero khẽ cười, lắc đầu nhìn hai người vừa chạy đi. Hồ Como không quá lớn nhưng cũng không gọi là nhỏ - nếu chạy như vậy hẳn sẽ rất mệt.

Hibari đảo mắt, "Không phải không có lý do mà người ta gọi Dino là Ngựa Chứng. Anh ta lúc nào cũng tăng động như vậy cả."

 Piero hơi nhìn cậu, không biết mình có đủ thân để tò mò về hai người đồng hành với mình, "Ừm… tôi hỏi cậu chuyện này được chứ, Hibari?", anh ta hỏi, đoạn nói tiếp khi người kia gật đầu, "Tôi có chút tò mò… cậu và Dino là người yêu à? Hay vợ chồng đi hưởng tuần trăng mật? Không phải tôi kì thị đâu," anh ta mau chóng thêm vào khi bắt gặp ánh mắt cậu, "tôi và Giovanni cũng đang hẹn hò mà."

"Chúng tôi rõ đến vậy sao?" cậu nhướn lông mày, bỏ qua phần trả lời câu hỏi trước đó.

"Thì," anh ta ngập ngừng, "Dino rõ ràng yêu cậu, và chúng tôi nghĩ thậm chí có chút tôn thờ luôn ấy," Piero cười, giọng cười trầm, ấm như một cốc trà mới pha, "và cậu mặc dù trông khá thờ ơ, nhưng cái cách cậu nhìn cậu ta, đấy là cách  nhìn của những người đang yêu."

Hibari có vẻ suy nghĩ một chút, đoạn nhún vai, "Chúng tôi là người yêu."

Piero cười – Hibari để ý thấy người đàn ông rất hay cười, nụ cười dịu dàng và có vẻ gì đó thông thái (có lẽ đó là lý do vì sao cậu khá mến anh ta) – và tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện, "Thế vì sao hai cậu chọn nơi này để đến? Với tôi thì vì mùa đông này Tony sẽ định cư ở Mỹ nên cả ba sẽ không còn cơ hội gặp nhau thường xuyên nữa, thế nên chúng tôi đến đây vì vùng phía Bắc này vào mùa thu là đẹp nhất."

Hibari nghĩ đến lý do họ đến đây – để mua vang. Và ăn bò muối. Nghe có vẻ ngớ ngẩn, nhưng cậu chẳng nghĩ ra lý do nào khác. Đôi khi không nhất thiết cần phải có lý do để quyết định đi đâu đó, ví dụ như việc cậu chuyển đến Ý ở. Nói cho chính xác thì cậu đến vì Dino hứa mua nhà, nhưng xét cho cùng đó cũng là một lý do rất vớ vẩn. Cậu thật ra chỉ muốn đến ở với hắn.

"Vang và bò muối ở đây rất ngon." Cậu đáp, và lần này Piero cười phá lên. Khóe miệng cậu tự động cong lên khi nghe giọng cười vui vẻ của người đàn ông.

Họ đi đến chỗ ba người kia đang đứng, và Hibari nói sau một lúc suy nghĩ, khiến tất cả mọi người đơ ra mất mấy phút, "Ngoài ra, Dino và tôi đến Sondrio để chạy trốn gia đình."  


	2. Đông và xuân và hạ

Một ngày mùa đông tháng mười một.

Thời tiết lạnh đến gai người nhưng tuyệt nhiên trời không chịu cho tuyết rơi xuống. Hibari không thích tuyết, nhưng luôn nghĩ có điều gì đấy đằng sau sắc trắng tinh khiết ấy khiến cậu muốn ngắm nhìn chúng.

"Anh thấy em nên mang theo găng tay, ngoài trời lạnh lắm đấy." Dino nói và quàng cái khăn len quanh cổ cậu khi họ đang chuẩn bị đi lên chợ ở trên thành phố. Hàng tuần ở đấy người ta sẽ đem nông phẩm từ khắp các nơi đến và họ có thể dễ dàng mua nhiều thứ với giá phải chăng. Thủy hải sản có giá cao hơn vì chi phí vận chuyển không mấy dễ chịu, thế nên họ không quan tâm mấy. Không thể trách cả hai người họ được: tính tiết kiệm của Hibari dường như nhiễm vào Dino rồi, và mặc dù cậu không thừa nhận, Hibari là một người chi tiêu rất căn cơ.

"Tôi nghĩ tôi làm mất chúng rồi. Nhưng không sao," Hibari đáp, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên và cho một tay vào dưới áo của người đàn ông, bàn tay khô, nhám và lạnh trượt dần lên ngực Dino, "tôi có thể dùng thân nhiệt của anh."

Dino đảo mắt, nhưng cậu biết anh ta đang kiềm chế. Người đàn ông đã quá quen với kiểu dụ khị này của cậu và thừa thông minh để không xoắn lên trước mặt chàng trai. Anh ta nắm lấy bàn tay trong áo mình, kéo nó ra.

"Hoặc," anh nói, đan ngón tay hai người lại với nhau, "chúng ta có thể nắm tay như thế này."

"Cũng được." cậu nhún vai.

Hai người họ đi ra ngoài sau khi mặc đầy đủ quần áo ấm, khóa cửa lại cẩn thận. Họ đi trên con đường lát sỏi ra khu đậu xe cách đấy vài phút đi bộ, tay trong tay dưới tiết trời lạnh buốt. Hibari đã lấy một bên găng của Dino để đeo vào bên tay không nắm tay anh ta, tay còn lại cho vào túi áo người đàn ông. Dino đã có thể đưa cả hai cái găng cho cậu, nhưng Hibari không thích. Đôi khi anh không hiểu được người tóc đen nghĩ gì.

Cả hai đi đến chỗ giữ xe và chui vào không khí ấm áp bên trong xe, khởi động và bắt đầu chuyến đi một tiếng hơn của họ. Chiếc Ford Comète cũ kĩ chạy bon bon trên đường, tiếng động cơ nhè nhẹ phát ra, lấp đầy khoảng im lặng giữa những cuộc nói chuyện rời rạc của hai người. Họ nói về việc mùa này có thể mua được bắp cải giá rẻ, về việc bọn trẻ nhà hàng xóm hay qua chơi và khen món bánh hạnh nhân của Hibari ngon – Dino vẫn không biết làm cách nào bọn chúng lại được phép qua vì trẻ con thường rất ồn ào, nhưng Hibari bảo mỗi lần qua chúng chỉ ngồi im đọc truyện và sách, thế nên điều đấy giải thích phần nào việc đến thăm thường xuyên của bọn trẻ. Họ còn nói về việc thời tiết năm nay có vẻ ấm hơn năm ngoái, về việc lại một năm sắp qua và tháng Hai năm sau sẽ là lễ cưới của Yamamoto và Gokudera.

"Tôi cứ nghĩ hai tên đó sẽ chia tay sớm thôi. Hóa ra không phải." Hibari nói với hàng lông mày nhướn lên, giọng có chút ngạc nhiên. Tay cậu vẫn để trong túi áo Dino, nhưng họ không còn nắm tay nữa vì anh phải lái xe.

Dino đã hơi lo khi nhắc đến việc hai người kia cưới nhau vì anh sợ Hibari sẽ cảm thấy bị động chạm, nhưng có vẻ chàng trai không để tâm mấy. Anh chợt nhớ về chuyến đi Sondrio của họ và câu nói khiến anh nhớ mãi.

_Ngoài ra, Dino và tôi đến Sondrio để chạy trốn gia đình._

Đôi khi anh không biết chàng trai chỉ đang trêu đùa hay đang thật sự nghiêm túc.

"Anh đang nghĩ em cũng cần phải có mặt trong ngày vui của họ." anh nói, quẹo phải. Con đường đến chợ vượt qua những con đồi nhấp nhô, hai bên là thảm cỏ xanh và rừng cây bụi, với sự xuất hiện thi thoảng của một bầy cừu đứng rải rác, híp mắt nhìn người qua đường.

Hibari quay qua nhìn người đàn ông. "Tại sao?", cậu hỏi, hơi lơ đãng dời ánh mắt qua cửa sổ phía bên Dino, ngắm mấy căn nhà gạch quét vôi trắng cũ kĩ, với ngói trên mái nhà rơi ra vài tấm và vài cây oliu dại mọc um tùm hai bên hông.

Dino nhún vai, "Vì họ là người chung một Nhà với em? Vì đấy là phép lịch sự tối thiểu? Tất nhiên phép lịch sự không áp dụng được với em, tất nhiên." anh ta thêm vào với điệu cười rung nhẹ trong cổ họng – kiểu cười mà cho dù cậu thừa biết luôn được dùng khi anh ta biết mình vừa nói điều gì đó có thể sẽ làm phật ý chàng trai, nhưng luôn khiến cậu khẽ mỉm cười khi nghe nó.

Cậu nhếch miệng, quay về ngồi thoải mái trên ghế của mình, nghiêng đầu nhìn khung cảnh qua cửa sổ. "Tôi đâu có bảo mình sẽ không đi."

"Vậy à." Dino đáp với giọng cố làm như ngạc nhiên, nhưng có vẻ anh ta đã thất bại. Họ đã sống với nhau đủ lâu đề người đàn ông biết rõ tính tình chàng trai. Cậu có thể luôn xem tất cả những người Nhà Vongola là một đám người lạ, nhưng chỉ cần có tin tức của Đệ Thập – gặp nạn, thiếu nhân lực, giao tranh với Nhà khác, rắc rối không tự giải quyết được, hoặc đơn giản là tin mừng – thì con người lười nhác thường ngày của cậu cuối cùng cũng sẽ chịu đứng lên xem xét. Nhắc lại là xem xét. Hibari không phải kiểu hăng hái đụng chuyện gì cũng làm, nhưng lại là kiểu không ai mời mà cứ đến, đem theo duy nhất cặp tonfa và sự hiện diện của mình. Nói gì thì nói, chỉ cần nhiêu đấy thôi cũng đủ làm rất nhiều người thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi.

"Hôm đấy anh định đeo cà-vạt màu gì?" cậu chợt hỏi.

Dino nhướn một bên lông mày, quay qua nhìn khó hiểu, "Cà-vạt?".

Cậu lấy tay đẩy mặt anh ta nhìn về phía trước, càu nhàu về việc lái xe an toàn và tại sao tôi luôn phải giao tính mạng mình cho anh, trong khi Dino đáp là vì cậu quá lười để đi lấy bằng lái xe. "Cà-vạt ấy. Anh cần mặc vest khi đến lễ cưới, chứ không phải," cậu nhìn một lượt người đàn ông bằng ánh mắt vô cảm, "đống này."

Dino cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, "Em không thể nói như vậy về anh trong khi chính em lựa chúng!"

"Tôi đâu có bảo quần áo, tôi bảo anh ấy chứ." Cậu đáp, quay mặt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ để giấu đi nụ cười trên miệng.

Dino lại phản ứng vô cùng kịch nghệ, "Xấu tính thật đấy!"

"Thật ngạc nhiên đến bây giờ anh mới nhận ra." Cậu đáp, đoạn lấy tay che miệng ngáp, "Thế cuối cùng anh định chọn màu gì?"

"Sao em lại phải lo xa thế chứ, còn đến gần bốn tháng nữa. Miễn không phải màu đen là được chứ gì." Anh ta lầm bầm.

"Hay là chọn màu tím đi."

Dino quay qua nhìn cậu. Lần này Hibari không vội vàng bắt người đàn ông nhìn đường nữa, chỉ khẽ gặp ánh mắt của người còn lại. Có gì đấy bối rối trong ánh nhìn của Dino, và nó khiến cậu cảm thấy thật khó để miêu tả cảm xúc của mình. Một chút ấm áp, một chút quặn lại, một chút gì đó như lạc lõng.

"Có lẽ," Dino chớp mắt vài cái, quay qua nhìn đường đi, "có lẽ đó là ý hay."

Hibari nhìn anh ta vài giây nữa, sau cùng ngáp thật to và lười nhác trườn qua hộp số xe để chui ra sau ngủ. Cậu hôn vào má người đàn ông một cái khi đang nửa đường ra ghế sau, tranh thủ thời cơ cắn một phát vào má anh ta. Dino cười, lấy tay xoa cái dấu răng tròn trên má mình. Anh nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu và thấy chàng trai đang cuộn người lại, mặt quay vào thành ghế. Ánh mắt Dino dịu lại, và họ chìm vào sự im lặng thoải mái của đoạn đường sắp tới.

= = = = =

_Oh mamma mia_

_He's Italiano_

_He's gonna tell me a million lies…_  

Dino ngước lên từ đống thư Romario gửi, vì lẽ dĩ nhiên là họ không có wifi ở đây nên ông ấy không gửi mail được - Romario chả bao giờ vui vì điều đấy, nhìn Hibari khi nghe thấy cậu hát nho nhỏ trong miệng.

"Em vừa hát đấy à?" anh hỏi, ngạc nhiên.

"Thi thoảng tôi vẫn hát mà." Cậu đáp, cuộn cái chăn thêm chặt quanh người và tiếp tục vẽ vời gì đấy lên vỏ thư mà Dino vứt ra.

"Ừ, nhưng mà là bài hát của trường." anh khẽ đảo mắt, "Và em thì đã tốt nghiệp từ cái thời nào rồi."

Cậu vẫn không nhìn lên, có lẽ đang vẽ lại vị trí sắp xếp đồ ở phòng ngủ. Họ đang định sắp lại chúng một chút, thay đổi vị trí vài thứ để có thêm không gian và làm mới căn nhà. "Elena cứ hát mãi bài đấy và cô ấy chả bao giờ chán cả. Đâu phải chỉ có mỗi mình tôi hát duy nhất một bài quanh năm chứ."

Dino cười mũi, quay lại với chỗ thư còn lại. Thật lòng mà nói nếu Romario còn tiếp tục gửi đều đặn hai lá một ngày thế này thì có khi đem chúng nhét đầy một cái nệm cũng nên. Người đàn ông dường như cũng không hề cân nhắc đến việc bưu điện phải mất đến cả tuần mới gửi đến, và thư từ nhiều ngày cứ dồn ứ lại một cọc khiến Dino luôn phải bỏ ra vài tiếng để đọc hết. Bên cạnh đó, anh cũng không hiểu nổi mục đích của cái việc gửi thư này là gì khi ngày nào ông ấy cũng cử người đón anh từ đây lên trụ sở. Chẳng phải là ngày nào cũng gặp nhau sao?

"Elena và Romaria có thể sẽ hợp với nhau." Cậu chợt nói, đưa cho anh xem bản vẽ của mình và quay về với cái tổ làm bằng chăn. Cậu vẫn giữ thói quen viết bằng tiếng Nhật và phải mất vài giây Dino mới nhận ra cái kê ngay góc phòng là "giường" chứ không phải mặt cười kẹp giữa hai chữ gì đó.

"Họ có thể hợp." anh đồng ý, nhìn bản vẽ kĩ càng hơn – họ có khá là nhiều đồ cần di chuyển hoặc thậm chí bán bớt nếu muốn có thêm chỗ để kê thêm một kệ sách, "cả hai đều là người Ý, và họ còn độc thân, và Elena thì có điệu cười gây rung chuyển cả dãy Alpi khiến hai đời chồng trước đều ra đi vì trụy tim, còn Romario muốn phụng sự hết đời cho Nhà Cavallone và gửi hai bức thư một ngày cho anh, chủ yếu nhắc anh phải cẩn thận không vấp vào chân mình… Nói gì vậy chứ, họ không thể hợp nhau."

"Romario sẽ thích Elena nếu điều đấy có nghĩa ông ấy không cần phải viết thư cho anh vì nhà chúng ta ngay bên cạnh." Cậu nói, cầm lấy bản vẽ của mình khi Dino đưa lại nó, "Và Elena thì thích các ông mặc vest, để râu và đeo kính. Cô ấy bảo với tôi như vậy."

"Nghe có vẻ giống Romario." Dino nhướn mày, gạt đống thư từ xuống dưới đất hết và cho chân vào đống chăn của Hibari.

"Đã bảo là họ có thể hợp nhau mà." Cậu đáp, lấy ngón chân khều vào lòng bàn chân Dino.

Người đàn ông cười vì nhột, nhào vào ôm chặt lấy cậu và chọt vào sườn chàng trai. Hibari không cười, dĩ nhiên vì cậu ta không biết nhột là gì, nhưng anh luôn làm vậy như một sự trả thù vì Hibari biết anh có máu buồn mà vẫn cứ khều. Cậu không đẩy anh ra, cảm nhận sức nặng và hơi ấm của người đàn ông trên người mình, khẽ di chuyển để cả hai nằm thoải mái ở một góc sofa.

"Còn hai tuần nữa là đến lễ cưới của Yamamoto với Gokudera rồi." Dinno nói, vùi mặt vào mái tóc mượt và thơm mùi sả của cậu. Tóc của Hibari luôn khiến anh có cảm giác thoải mái khi luồn tay vào và ngửi, chúng mỏng, nhẹ và mượt như lụa, nhưng lại hơi ngắn để có thể cảm nhận được đầy đủ độ mềm. Người đàn ông luôn bảo cậu nên để tóc dài, và Hibari luôn bảo chỉ có bọn hippie như anh mới để tóc dài.

"Nhưng chúng ta sẽ chỉ đến tham dự lễ cưới thôi, còn tiệc tùng gì đó tôi không tham gia." Cậu đáp, khẽ nhíu mắt lại.

"Em đã nói câu đấy cả chục lần rồi."

"Và anh sẽ mua quà đại diện cho cả hai, tôi không mua quà."

"Em cũng đã nói câu đấy rồi."

"Và cà-vạt cùng màu, vest cùng màu."

"Biết rồi."

"Với cả đem theo Elena nữa. Cô ấy có thể gặp Romario."

"Em đang đùa đấy à?" anh lầm bầm, mắt bắt đầu trĩu nặng.

"Ừ."

"Tốt."

"Tại sao mùa xuân ở đây lại ấm hơn ở Nhật? Thật không công bằng khi tôi sống mười mấy năm ở một nơi mùa xuân lạnh cóng, mùa hè nóng như đổ lửa còn anh lại sống ở nơi khí hậu ôn đới mát mẻ."

Dino khẽ cười, giọng ngái ngủ, "Giờ thì em sống ở đây rồi. Chúng ta sẽ sống ở đây đến hết đời. Giờ thì ngủ đi, anh mệt lắm rồi."

Hibari im lặng, chìm vào giấc ngủ và cố không nghĩ đến lời người đàn ông vừa nói.

_Chúng ta sẽ sống ở đây đến hết đời._

Đôi khi, Hibari thật sự muốn tin vào lời của người này.

Đôi khi, cậu bỗng cảm thấy cái trống vắng khó hiểu trong lòng đang từng ngày được đong đầy bởi hi vọng, bởi viễn cảnh tương lai, bởi những trải nghiệm mới.

Và bởi tình yêu vô điều kiện của Dino.

= = = = =

Mùa hạ lại đến.

Nhưng mùa hạ năm nay có gì đó khác.

Có lẽ là do sự thay đổi về hàng xóm – Romario vừa chuyển đến bên cạnh nhà họ. Ông ấy thuê phòng của nhà Elena, và có vẻ như mọi chuyện đã đi đúng theo những gì Hibari dự đoán. Hibari thật kì diệu.

Có lẽ là do sự thay đổi về vị trí đồ đạc trong nhà, hoặc sự thay đổi của màu sơn trong nhà, hoặc sự thay đổi về món ăn hàng ngày – Hibari dạo này rất hay làm mấy món bánh truyền thống với mùi vị làm gợi nhớ đến tuổi thơ của Dino.

Có lẽ là do sự thăm hỏi thường xuyên của Đệ Thập – dạo này cậu ta rất chăm chỉ đến thăm họ, hình như là để củng cố mối quan hệ hai Nhà Vongola và Cavallone, mặc dù việc đó khá là thừa thãi.

Mà vì sao cậu ta lại phải đích thân đi ngoại giao như thế?

Dino cũng rất thắc mắc.

…Hoặc không.

"Lại nghĩ ra cái gì bậy bạ nữa đấy?" Hibari chợt hỏi, nhìn vẻ mặt cười đến ngu người của gã tóc vàng.

"Không có gì. Đưa bánh anh mang sang Elena trước khi nó nguội." Dino đáp, đưa tay đỡ lấy cái bánh nhân thịt từ tay cậu.

Người đàn ông vui vẻ bước ra khỏi nhà trước cái thở dài của Hibari.

Tất nhiên anh ta rất vui, bởi vì cậu đã chấp nhận lời cầu hôn của anh. Mùa thu này họ sẽ làm hôn lễ.

Dino đã nghĩ chắc chắn cậu sẽ lại từ chối, nhưng anh vẫn cứ cầu hôn cậu lần nữa ngay tại lễ cưới của hai người kia. Họ đã theo như đúng kế hoạch đã bàn: cả hai đến dự lễ, trước đó có tặng quà mừng cưới, uống champagne và trò chuyện với khách mời. Hibari, như dự kiến, đã lẻn đi ra vườn sau của nơi tổ chức và đi tha thẩn ngoài đấy chờ đến buổi lễ. Việc giao tiếp là của những người đứng đầu các Nhà và cho những kẻ lắm điều, còn cậu thì không.

Dino nghĩ cậu luôn thấy khó chịu khi giao tiếp với người lạ - họ cởi mở và phiền phức, và đôi khi anh bắt gặp cả ánh mắt chứa sự xem thường của cậu dành cho họ. Hibari quá kiêu ngạo, quá tự tin, kể cả cho dù đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều thì sự kiêu ngạo ấy vẫn ngự trị trong cậu ấy, khiến chính Dino vẫn hay nghĩ nếu ngoài anh ra, không biết có ai có thể yêu nổi tính cách ấy. Họ có thể yêu cái vẻ mạnh mẽ của cậu, yêu cái vẻ hoang dại xếp ngăn nắp đằng sau bề ngoài thờ ơ, chững chạc của cậu, nhưng họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ yêu được bản tính của Hibari. Một con người độc tôn, một kẻ chiếm hữu, một con mèo rừng chưa thuần chủng.

Nhưng anh đã yêu con người đấy. Và thật may mắn, cậu ấy cũng yêu anh.

_"Anh thật sự nghĩ tôi xứng đáng để nhận tất cả những gì anh đã làm?"_

Tất nhiên rồi, vì đó là Hibari. Cậu ấy xứng đáng mọi thứ. Cậu ấy xứng đáng có một căn nhà tại Ý yên bình và xinh đẹp, cậu ấy xứng đáng có một gia đình quan tâm và yêu cậu ấy vô điều kiện. Người ta vẫn hay nói những đám mây nhà Vongola là những đám mây cô độc nhất, nhưng không phải Hibari. Cậu ấy sẽ được yêu thương, cậu ấy sẽ được chiều chuộng, cậu ấy sẽ đuọc chăm sóc khi bệnh tật hoặc già cả, vì đó là Hibari, là người xứng đáng rất nhiều thứ, vì cậu là người anh yêu.

Anh đã cầu hôn cậu ngay sau khi lễ cưới chấm dứt. Họ gặp nhau ở khu vuòn phía sau, nơi ban nãy Hibari lẻn ra, và nằm dài ra thảm cỏ, mắt nheo lại nhìn bầu trời chiều mùa hạ xanh như chưa bao giờ xanh. Họ cứ nằm đấy, với Dino vẫn cầm bó hoa anh bắt được từ cặp đôi kia và sự hiện diện thanh bình của người bên cạnh. Cậu thở đều đều, thoải mái và trông như có vẻ ngủ, nhưng anh biết cậu chỉ đang rơi vào trạng thái thả lòng nhất. Tâm tình cậu luôn dễ chịu những lúc thế này, vì vậy Dino đánh bạo hỏi. Chỉ là một câu hỏi ngắn gọn, cảm giác như đang nói chuyện hàng ngày, nhưng đến bây giờ anh vẫn nhớ cái cách trống ngực mình dồn liên hồi, cổ nghẹn ứ chờ đợi câu trả lời từ người kia.

Mọi thứ cho đến bây giờ vẫn như mơ.

"Dino, sao chú không bấm chuông vậy?"

Người đàn ông giật mình quay về thực tại, chợt nhận ra mình đã đứng trước cửa nhà Elena từ khi nào. Đứa trẻ con với hai má đỏ au nổi lên trên nền da bánh mật, với đôi mắt xanh sáng như hai cái bóng đèn con con (Hibari luôn trông có vẻ cảm thấy tội lỗi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt con bé sau khi mắng nó) khẽ giật viền áo của Dino.

"Chào Zita. Mẹ cháu có nhà chứ?" anh hỏi, hơi cúi xuống để vừa tầm với đứa bé.

"Dạ có. Chú muốn vào chứ?" con bé hỏi, chỉ về cái cửa.

Anh gật đầu và con bé mở cửa, nắm lấy ngón tay cái của người kia kéo vào. Căn nhà của họ trông khá đơn giản nhưng luôn mang vẻ gì đó rất ấm cúng và thân thuộc.

"Zita, con về rồi đấy à?" tiếng của Elena vọng ra từ bếp, "Mẹ đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là phải đợi hai anh con về chung mà, giờ chắc bọn chúng lại đi tìm- Ô, Dino!"

"Chào El." Anh cười, giơ cái tay cầm bánh qua một bên để không làm rơi nó khi người phụ nữ vui vẻ tiến đến ôm anh.

"Bánh nhân thịt! Hibari quả là khéo tay, cảm ơn cậu ấy thay tôi nhé. Vào đây, cậu muốn ăn bánh qui không? Tôi vừa làm một mẻ bánh để bọn trẻ mang đến trường ăn vặt, nhưng hóa ra lại thừa khá nhiều." Elena hỏi nhưng không chờ anh trả lời, kéo người đàn ông vào bếp theo sau đứa trẻ vừa chạy như tên bắn khi nghe đến bánh qui.

Dino về nhà sau nửa tiếng với một lọ bánh qui gừng thơm mùi quế và hồi. Và gừng. Và có cả mùi gì đấy như tình yêu thương.

"Thật vớ vẩn." Hibari nói khi anh bảo với cậu, "Làm gì có mùi gì gọi là mùi 'tình yêu thương'."

Điều này làm Dino rất buồn, nhưng chịu thôi, vì anh sẽ phải chịu đựng con người này suốt quãng đời còn lại. Một con người lúc nào cũng bỏ tình yêu thương vào món ăn nhưng thậm chí còn không biết mình đã làm thế.

Bên cạnh đó, Hibari có vẻ rất thích món bánh qui ấy.

"Nó có mùi như mùa hè." Cậu bảo khi anh đưa cậu ăn thử, và Dino mỉm cười khi nghĩ đến việc có nhiều thứ khi ăn hoặc uống gợi cho ta nhớ về các mùa trong năm. Như mùa hè có bánh qui gừng và nước táo từ những quả táo đỏ mọng, mùa thu với vang và bò muối, mùa đông với bánh bí đỏ đút lò và nước cam, hay như mùa xuân với bánh dẻo nhân đậu và trà tươi.

Có lẽ mùa thu này, họ sẽ lại phải làm một chuyến "chạy trốn gia đình" đến Sondrio.

"Tất nhiên là sau khi anh đeo được nhẫn vào tay em đã." Anh cười, ôm cậu từ đằng sau khi chằng trai nhìn anh khó hiểu.

 

= = = = =

 

 

_"Dino này… Tôi chưa bao giờ nói điều này, và sẽ không bao giờ lặp lại, nhưng tôi yêu anh."_

_Dino khẽ mỉm cười._

_"Vậy, đấy là đồng ý?"_

_Hibari chỉ nhắm mắt, nhưng nét mặt thanh thản, trả lời bằng chất giọng trầm mà anh luôn yêu._

_"Ừ."_

 

 

 


End file.
